


Can't Know Until You Try

by kiracratcos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Pining, Slytherin Harry Potter, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiracratcos/pseuds/kiracratcos
Summary: Драко понимает, что влюбиться в лучшего друга не было такой уж и плохой идеей.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Can't Know Until You Try

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Know Until You Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079897) by [elenawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites). 



Драко поднял глаза на зеркало. Они с Гарри выглядели отлично. Мантии, специально подогнанные под них, прекрасно сидели, а волосы, не без помощи чар, удалось уложить. Конечно, волосы Малфоя всегда лежали потрясающе, а вот с Гарри пришлось повозиться...

Драко смахнул прядь со лба Поттера - _Мерлин, их хоть как-то можно уложить?_ – и поправил ему мантию:

\- Готово.

Гарри улыбнулся ему в отражении. Он выглядел взволновано, но в то же время светился от предвкушения. Они договорились встретиться с девушками в общей комнате через пару минут и отправиться в Большой зал вместе. Гарри пригласил Дафну, Драко – Панси.

\- Мы идем, как друзья, - сразу же сказал Драко. Панси лишь фыркнула. Недавно она заявила всем, что ей нравятся девушки и если у кого-то с этим проблемы, то они могут прогуляться нахуй. Малфою было всё равно, кто ей нравится, пока предметом их влюбленности не является один и тот же человек. 

Вот тут-то Малфой и решился открыться подруге, рассказав свой самый страшный секрет.

А именно: Драко был совсем чуть-чуть влюблен в Гарри, своего лучшего друга.

Это чувство можно было сравнить с адом на земле. 

Видеть то, что предназначалось только ему: ранние утра и поздние ночи, то, как они вели себя, когда никого не было рядом, его улыбки и смех. Отношения в шаге от чего-то большего.

Сердце охватывает агония, когда видишь все эти маленькие вещи, зная, что никогда не получишь их, что ты был так близко, так близко, _так_ …

Взгляд Драко задержался на улыбке Гарри всего на несколько секунд, после чего он опустил руки и отвернулся от зеркала.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - сказал Гарри. Его улыбка всегда заставляла коленки блондина подкашиваться. _Он просто волнуется перед балом_ , сказал себе Драко. _Он нервничает и не думает что говорит. Не давай себе ложных надежд._

\- Спасибо, - медленно проговорил Драко. - Ты тоже, - _не красней, не красней, он увидит_.

Гарри фыркнул, взлохмачивая волосы:

\- Конечно, конечно...

Малфой вздохнул:

\- Да ладно тебе, - сказал Драко, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце: - Дафна будет в восторге.

Гарри снова усмехнулся:

\- Я же говорил, мы просто друзья.

\- Сейчас да, но под конец вечера она будет твоя, я уверен.

\- Заткнись, - засмеялся Гарри.

\- Вот мое предсказание, - сказал Драко, подходя к двери, - завтра утром ей будет неловко за завтраком, точно тебе говорю.

\- Ну, давай сначала посмотрим, как она будет себя чувствовать после того, как я отдавлю ей все пальцы во время первого же танца.

Драко было плевать, как будет чувствовать себя Дафна. Одно он знал точно - парочка отдавленных пальцев не такая уж и большая цена, если ты танцуешь с Гарри.

***

\- Мерлин, - выдыхает Гарри, падая на стул рядом с Драко. – Это кошмар.

Первый танец только что закончился и, несмотря на жалобы Гарри, похоже, что Дафна оторвалась по полной. Они с Паркинсон наблюдали за друзьями, танцующими в толпе, и каждый раз, когда девушка хихикала или наклонялась ближе к Гарри, Малфой чувствовал себя ревнивой девчонкой. 

Панси вставала на носочки, чтобы увидеть танцующую парочку, оборачивалась на Драко, качала головой и говорила:

\- Драко, я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого слышать…

\- Тогда молчи, пожалуйста.

\- … но это уже жалко, - она указала на Гарри. – Ты должен с этим разобраться, ты не можешь просто…

\- О, я могу, - сказал Драко, отчаянно желая сменить тему разговора. - Потанцуем?

Панси закатила глаза и взяла его за руку:

\- Убегая от проблемы, ты не сделаешь себе лучше, глупый.

Драко проигнорировал последнюю фразу, выводя девушку на танцпол, но её слова не вылезали у него из головы, повторяясь снова и снова.

 _Я не убегаю_ , думал он. _Это просто инстинкт самосохранения. Я спасаю себя, потому что из этого ничего не выйдет_.

\- Гарри, - сказала Панси, скользнув на стул с другой стороны от Драко. – Видишь девушку вон там? Из Шармбатона. Она пялится на тебя весь вечер.

Гарри с Драко повернулись в сторону, куда смотрела Панси. Стоящая там девушка, одетая в бледно-голубую мантию, улыбалась Гарри в то же время хихикая на фразы подруг. Драко заметил, что щеки Поттера покраснели, когда он повернулся обратно.

\- Э, - он прокашлялся. – Она не в моем вкусе, нет.

Панси пожала плечами, ядовито улыбаясь Драко:

\- Как хочешь. Я пойду поговорю с той девчонкой из Дурмстранга, кажется, она здесь одна, - она вальяжно направилась в сторону девушки, а Драко повернулся к Гарри.

\- Не хочешь перекусить?

Гарри улыбнулся: 

\- Умираю с голода.

Они нашли меню, быстро пробежались глазами по десертам и выбрали то, что выговорить было труднее всего.

\- Где Дафна? – осторожно спросил Драко. _Пожалуйста, не говори, что она скоро подойдет, я хочу провести время только с тобой, пожалуйста, прошу…_

\- Она хотела танцевать, - сказал Гарри. - Так что я сказал ей, что она может пойти без меня. Думаю, она пригласила парня из Шармбатона.

Малфой мог поклясться, что сдержать облегченный вздох было самым трудным, что он делал в жизни.

\- О, ладно, - он взял вилку, указывая на еду. - Так, мм, как ты думаешь, что это?

Гарри засмеялся, придвигая стул ближе. Сердце Драко готово было послать хозяина и отправиться на терапию.

\- Без понятия, - сказал Гарри. - Разве твоя мама не француженка? Ты вроде должен знать.

Драко закатил глаза и вздохнул в притворном раздражении:

\- Я же не знаю всего, Поттер.

Гарри улыбнулся, скользнул пальцами по руке Драко, забирая его вилку, посылая маленькие мурашки по его коже.

\- Что ж, - Гарри наколол загадочный десерт на вилку, поднося ее ко рту, - не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, да?

 _Не узнаешь пока не попробуешь_ , думал Драко, пока Гарри пробовал еду, _но что если я не могу попытаться, что если я всё разрушу? Что тогда?_

Драко нашел другую вилку и начал есть.

***

\- Драко?

\- Да?

Громкий вдох заставил Малфоя насторожиться:

\- Тынехчешьптанцвать??

Драко моргнул, медленно поворачиваясь к Гарри.

\- Не хочу.. чего??

\- Потанцевать, - тихо повторил Гарри. Его щеки залило краской: - Только что объявили, что это последняя песня сегодня, и я подумал… Панси с Дафной вон там и мы могли бы…

Драко посмотрел направо и увидел девушек, танцующих вместе, смеющихся и подбрасывающих руки в воздух.

\- Я думал, ты не любишь танцевать, - прошептал Драко.

Гарри пожал плечами:

\- Я никогда не говорил, что не люблю танцевать. Я ужасен в танцах, но это последняя песня на сегодня, - он улыбнулся. – Плюс, надо как-то оторваться от этих сладостей.

_Он хочет потанцевать со мной как с другом, с другом, с другом, ВЫ ДРУЗЬЯ ПОМНИ ЭТО!_

\- Потанцевать, - сказал Драко. – Почему бы и нет.

Он совершенно не был готов к улыбке парня, и уж точно не был готов к тому, что Гарри схватит его за руку и потащит в сторону подруг.

\- Хей, мальчики! – позвала Дафна, делая какое-то движение бедрами, но Малфой даже под страхом смерти не смог бы объяснить зачем. Панси ухмыльнулась, посылая Драко многозначительный взгляд. Драко пристально посмотрел на нее в ответ.

***

Когда они вернулись в спальню, Драко был настолько вымотанным, что еле держал глаза открытыми. Он не был уверен, было ли дело в еде или танцах, но он чувствовал, будто может упасть на кровать, не снимая одежды и уснуть минимум на год.

Гарри же выглядел вполне бодрым. Он мягко смеялся почти над всем, что говорил Драко, будто был пьян, но Малфой точно знал, что парень не выпил и капли за вечер. Он решил, что Гарри просто устал и доволен, что всё прошло хорошо. Драко старался не думать об этом, пока они не начали готовиться ко сну.

И вдруг случилось то, что заставило его подумать над _всем_.

Гарри снял свою мантию и надел старую футболку и пижамные штаны. Он залез на кровать, положив голову на подушку, закрывая глаза. Что не было бы странным, если бы это не была кровать Драко.

_Кровать Драко._

\- Ты что делаешь?

Гарри не удосужился даже открыть глаза, бормоча тихое:

\- Я собираюсь спать, а ты что там делае---о.

Драко застыл, пока Гарри осматривался вокруг кровати:

\- Хм. Она твоя.

\- Да, это моя кровать.

Гарри слегка приподнялся на локтях, но по всей видимости вставать он не собирался:

\- Ты правда заставишь меня встать, когда я уже устроился? Меня, своего лучшего друга.

 _Если бы у меня были мозги, я бы скинул тебя с кровати еще минуту назад, но я же идиот, поэтому_ , думал Драко. 

Он не сдвинулся с места, пока вел внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой. Гарри же ждал его решения.

\- Ладно, я встаю, можешь…

Драко отмахнулся:

\- О, заткнись, конечно ты можешь остаться.

Гарри улыбнулся, плюхаясь обратно на кровать:

\- Спасибо.

\- Будешь должен, – Драко подошел к краю кровати, сердце колотилось, пока он собирал остатки своей смелости, чтобы сказать: - Подвинься, ты не заберешь всю мою кровать.

Гарри поднял бровь. Щеки Малфоя запылали, естественно, что Гарри удивился, ведь рядом стоит пустая кровать, зачем бы им спать вместе, да?Зачем бы? Да потому что влюбленность заставляет поступать глупо и делать глупые вещи и вообще...

Парень всё же подвинулся и Драко лег на нагретую теплом тела простынь. Малфою показалось, что он умер и воскрес за ту секунду, что они пролежали рядом.

\- Так, - сказал Драко, потому что было и так неловко, так почему бы не заставить их чувствовать себя ещё глупее, а не дать им заснуть? - Куда ушла Дафна?

\- Я говорил, - зевая, пробормотал Гарри, - Она пошла танцевать с парнем из Шармбатона.

\- А после?

Гарри вздохнул:

\- Без понятия. Она мне не девушка. Говорил же, не в моем вкусе.

Драко знал, что пожалеет о своих словах, пожалеет о своих, пожалеет...

Его голос был тихим, он пытался скрыть дрожь:

\- А кто в твоем вкусе?

На секунду комната погрузилась в тишину. Гарри просто смотрел на него, заставляя Драко нервничать. Зеленые глаза перемещались от серых глаз Драко до его губ и обратно к глазам. 

Драко отпрянул, понимая, что Гарри _знает_. Воздух вокруг них прошило электричеством, а Драко стало безумно жарко.

\- Могу я принять тишину за ответ? - прошептал блондин. - Потому что ты заставляешь меня думать, что.. - Драко даже не думал о чем говорит, ему просто нужно было заполнить тишину.

Глаза Гарри остановились на губах Драко.

\- Да, думаю, ты получил ответ.

Сердце колотилось в груди, пока он наклонялся ближе..

***

Дафне не было неловко за завтраком. А Драко было. Неловкость ушла сразу после того, как их увидела Панси. Она громко засвистела, улыбаясь. Гарри засмеялся и взял Малфоя за руку. А всё, что мог сделать Драко, это улыбнуться, смущённо смотря в пол.

Святочный Бал прошел куда лучше, чем он ожидал.


End file.
